Es ahora o nunca, Roy!
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Royai! Ubicado al final del primer anime. La guerra contra los homúnculos ha dejado más q heridas supeficiales, heridas que son más dificiles de sanar, pero ella estará ahí para ayudarlas a sanar. Lo escribi hace tiempo, pero espero que les guste!


Este fic lo escribi hace tiempo, cuando aun no sabia que el manga existia (?) ok no, pero me quede con ganas de Royai esa vez, igual que ahora con el manga.

Espero que les guste ^_^

**Es ahora o nunca, Roy**

_Roy Mustang estaba recuperándose de esa última pelea, en la que había perdido mucho más que un ojo. De la cual aún se sentía culpable, y sentía que nada podría remediarlo. Había acabado con él, si con ese tirano que controlaba a los militares y ni siquiera era una humano, pero algo dentro de él no podía dejarlo tranquilo.  
Pero olvidando todo eso allí estaba ella a su lado. La mujer que siempre lo acompañaba y protegía. Allí junto a él, sin despegársele ni por un segundo desde lo ocurrido. La tenía allí velando por sus sueños, dándole de comer, curándolo, como solo ella podía hacerlo.  
Siempre se habían amado, pero por una razón u otra nunca lo demostraban, por su orgullo quizás, o por miedo al rechazo del otro. Pero esos días que habían pasado juntos nada podía cambiarlo. No podía estar en mejores manos, se veían muy bien uno a lado del otro, y Black Hayate los miraba desde un rincón de la habitación, como si entendiera la situación más que esos dos.  
- Creo que ya esta mejor, General. – Rompió el silencio Riza. – Así que esta noche iré a dormir a casa.  
- ¿Por qué tan formal, Riza? Anoche no me llamabas General. – Dijo Mustang con su habitual ironía que volvía loca a todas las mujeres, en cambio con Riza… no era eso lo que la volvía loca de él. Lo conocía como nadie, con sus virtudes y defectos, y aún así lo amaba. Y justamente por eso, por ese amor que sentía no podía permitirse caer en sus telarañas como todas las demás.  
- No vemos luego, General. – Trató de ignorar lo que le había dicho.  
- ¡Hay! – Se quejó de dolor agarrándose el estómago.  
Riza se apresuró a ponerse a su lado muy preocupada por su general.  
- Roy, ¿Estas bien?  
Mustang no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de preocupación de su amada teniente.  
- Eres un tramposo. – Le dijo ella tratando de parecer molesta, pero en realidad le agradaba que él hiciera todo eso solo para que ella se quedara. La hacía sentir especial.  
- Discúlpame. – Y luego cambió de repente su rostro – Pero sabes bien que los dolores que más me aquejan no son corporales.  
Estos cambios de ánimo se daban con mucha frecuencia desde ese entonces. Y Riza era la única que de vez en cuando le despertaba una sonrisa.  
Ella entristecía mucho al verlo así. El dolor de él era el suyo propio. Y haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque ya se veía venir lo que seguía.  
- ¿Hay algo que pueda hace para que te sientas mejor?  
- No me dejes solo, por favor. – No podía negarse a un pedido tan suplicante que era tan raro escuchar en ese tono proveniente del alquimista.  
- Está bien. Pero será la última noche que me quede.  
No quería ceder ante él pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en sus brazos una vez más. Ese hombre podía con ella, y debía admitir que le gustaba. Sin embargo no soportaba la idea de ser una más de sus tantas mujeres de una noche a las que tanto detestaba. Pero había algo que la diferenciaba de todas ellas, Roy nunca había salido con la misma mujer dos veces, pero con ella… cada día insistía más.  
Un beso de Roy la alejó de sus pensamientos, un solo beso, y perdía la noción del mundo. Era suya y de nadie más.  
El fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, se quedó simplemente contemplándola, se veía hermosa con los primeros rayos del sol apenas tocando su piel. No podía creer que fuera real, la abraso fuerte solo para comprobar que no era un sueño. Y no, no lo era. Su teniente Hawkeye verdaderamente estaba allí reposando junto a él, y era lo único que lo hacía feliz. Sentirla tan cerca, poder besarla y acariciarla como tantas veces soñó. Y ser el primero en hacerla suya, era algo que nunca olvidaría.  
Pronto ella también despertó.  
- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
- "Porque te amo" – Pensó – Acaso tengo prohibido hacerlo. – Contestó con su habitual sarcasmo.  
Ella se apresuró a levantarse y cambiarse, mientras él la miraba sin entender.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Me estoy vistiendo.  
- Ya lo veo. Pero ¿Por qué? Aún es temprano.  
- Creí haberle dejado claro que sería la última noche que pasaría aquí.  
Sin más se fue deprisa sin dejarle tiempo a Roy para detenerla. Habría deseado hacerlo, pero no importaba. No sería la última vez que la vería. Era Domingo y al otro día él se reintegraría al trabajo.  
Al otro día, aunque pareciera extraño, Roy Mustang fue el primero en llegar a la oficina, y tras el uno por uno sus leales subordinados, excepto Hawkeye.  
No podía parar de pensar en ella y en que demonios era lo que la demoraba tanto. No pasaba un minuto sin que volviera a preguntar a sus compañeros por la ausencia de la teniente, a los cuales les parecía muy raro oír llamarla Riza en lugar de Hawkeye.  
Vio la manecilla de la puerta girar lentamente y su corazón comenzó a latir más a prisa. Era ella, que al fin había llegado.  
Ordeno que salieran todos menos ella, necesitaban hablar a solas, había dicho.  
- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? – Tratando de sonar enojado pero sin lograrlo verdaderamente.  
- Lo siento, General. – Sonando indiferente. – Es que tuve que llevar a Black Hayate al veterinario.  
Nuevamente había dejado de llamarlo Roy, y se había percatado de ello.  
- ¿Qué sucede con tigo, Riza?  
- ¿Con migo nada? Estoy muy bien, General. No se por que lo dice.  
- Sabes bien de que hablo, Riza – Alzando el tono, aunque más que enojado sonaba desesperado.  
- Shhhhhhhh – lo calló – Todos podrán escucharlo y no creo que le siente bien a la imagen de un futuro Fhurer.  
- Riza por favor.  
Ella seguía sin contestarle. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Por qué actuaba así con él?  
- Riza… yo… - No sabía que decir para convencerla.  
- No tienes que explicarme nada, Roy Mustang. Conozco bien tu juego. Cada una de tus artimañas. No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.  
Riza se dispuso a irse. Roy tenía que actuar de inmediato. Era ahora o nunca ¿O a caso quería perderla a ella también? No. no lo soportaría. Era lo que más amaba en ese mundo. Debía tomar valor y de una vez por todas decirle lo que sentía por ella.  
- Te amo, Riza.  
- Seguro es lo mismo que le dices a todas. – Trato de convencerse aunque sabía perfectamente que Roy nunca le había hecho falsas promesas de amor a ninguna mujer antes.  
- Sabes que eso no es cierto, Riza. Nunca se lo había dicho nadie. Eres la única.  
La conocía tan bien que sabía que si la tomaba entre sus brazos, ella no podría oponer resistencia, sin embargo debía pensarlo bien, pues de lo contrario, no dudaría en sacar su arma y dispararle.- No se porque te amo tanto, Riza, pero juro que es verdad.  
Aprovecho que la tenía tan cerca para robarle un beso que primero, ella intentó rechazar, pero termino por rendirse como siempre ante él, su único amor, el único hombre que podía con ella. Al que siempre tenía que andar cuidando y protegiendo, porque quería, no porque fuera simplemente su trabajo.  
- Yo también te amo. – le dijo ella cuando al fin sus labios se separaron.  
Al fin todo parecía ir bien. Sin embargo no era del todo así. Mustang aún no podía alejar a esos fantasmas del pasado que lo atormentaban y tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil que podría afectar mucho su vida y su relación con riza. Pidió ser trasladado muy lejos, necesitaba estar solo y meditar mucho. Solo. Pero no se fue sin que antes ella le prometiera que siempre lo esperaría.  
Dos largos años pasaron, hasta que Roy volvió. Y no fue hasta ver al joven alquimista Edward Elric sano y salvo que pudo volver a ser el mismo de siempre sin esos molestosos recuerdos persiguiéndolo. Bueno no exactamente el mismo, porque al mustang mujeriego debía dejarlo atrás, sino debería enfrentarse a la pistola de su amada teniente Hawkeye.  
Al fin podría vivir a pleno su historia con su Riza, los dos solos, y Black Hayate por supuesto._

_

* * *

_

_Criticas? quejas? tomatazos(?)? Un review no cuesta mucho y me hará feliz ^_^  
_


End file.
